keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
DJThomas and Friends Season 3
This page is for Season 3 of DJThomas and Friends YouTube Series Season 3 Premiere Date: October 27th 2017 (US) and November 19th 2017 (AUS) and December 19th 2017 (CAN) and January 8th 2018 (UK) Episodes 1.Sidney's Problem: October 27th 2017, November 15th 2017- Sidney forgets his job but makes a song to help him remember. 2. Toby's Afternoon Off: October 27th 2017, November 16th 2017- Toby helps Henry while on his way to the farm. 3. Siara Takes Charge: November 29th 2017 (Clip), January 19th 2018 (Full Episode)- Tank engine twins Bill and Ben bully Siara, Madison and new engine, Vallerie. 4. Stanley and Galioth: November 30th 2017 (Clip), January 20th 2018- A New tank engine named Galioth is angered when Stanley tricks him. 5. Rosa's New Friend: October 29th 2017, November 17th 2017- Dominick wants to be friends with Rosa, who ignores and dislikes him. 6. Sticky Taffy Thomas: October 28th 2017, November 18th 2017- Thomas spills his special job on the line while trying to be in perfect costume. 7. Hiro and the Heat Wave: October 27th 2017, November 19th 2017- A Heat Wave Strikes Sodor on the same day as the End Of Summer Party. 8. Toby and the Bird House: October 27th 2017- When Thomas discovers holes in Toby's shed, he attemps to fix it, but it doesn't end well. 9. Molly the Mighty: October 30th 2017- Molly is sent to work on Edward's branchline as a replacement when Edward has an accident. 10. Dominick and Gabby Get Spooked: October 31st 2017- While sneaking away from the Knapford Station Halloween Party, Dominick has an accident and Gabby must save the day. 11. Sasha's Beach Day: November 27th 2017- Percy tries to help Sasha get over her fear of being by the sea. 12. Stanley's Good Turn: November 28th 2017- Bill and Ben take advantage of Stanley's kindness, which only leads to trouble. 13. Thomas and the Magic Show: November 25th 2017- Thomas helps out the Great Magician by finding his three very important materials for his Epic Grand Finale. 14. Henry the Hero: November 26th 2017- Henry learns to keep puffing when both he and Hero receive bad coal from the hoppers. 15. Thomas Messes Up: July 14th 2018 US- Thomas decides to trick Rosie when she boasts about being the strongest. 16. Thomas And Stanley: July 14th 2018 US- Thomas gives Stanley a tour of the island of sodor, but Stanley is shy. 17. Coal Crush: July 19th 2018 US- When The Fat Controller tells the engines of a coal shortage, James becomes upset and begins to stash coal for himself. 18. Oliver's Big Splash: July 20th 2018 US- Oliver is cross when Skiff tells him they are tearing down the dock, but it is all a misunderstanding. 19. Kayle and the Bear: November 23rd 2017- After Percy has an accident while delivering the mail, Rosa suggests a new engine named Kayle. However, Kayle gets startled by a bear while delivering the mail. 20. Toby's Special Surprise: November 24th 2017- When the other engines are given special jobs, Toby begins to think he isn't special. 21. Larson and the Fallen Tree: December 19th 2017- A New construction vehicle causes trouble after a storm arrives. 22. Scott's Confidence: December 20th 2017- Larson is bullying Scott so, Jack takes action and helps to boost Scott's courage. 23. Zoey's Redemption: December 21st 2017- After her bucket malfunctions, Zoey tries to redeem herself by clearing up the wreckage. 24. Surprise, Surprise: December 22nd 2017- Dominick's friends are in the repair yards, so he tries to cheer them up. 25. Tree Trouble: December 23rd 2017- Dominick and Gabby worry when they find out that their favorite tree is being cut down. 26. Dominick, Gabby and Sasha's Happy Ever After: December 24th 2017- Dominick, Gabby and Sasha help to find the good luck package for Zoey and Scott Larson's Wedding. 27. Percy and the Baggage: December 19th 2017- When Percy has more than one job to do , he puts the most important to last. 28. Steady Eddie: December 19th 2017- Edward has a special to take to Great Waterton. 29. Edward and the Boulder: December 19th 2017- When a boulder runs loose around the quarry, Edward must come to the rescue. 30. Edward's Exploit: December 19th 2017- Edward proves the big engines wrong and proves to be a really resourceful engine. 31. Introducing Hugo: January 10th 2018- Hugo wants to make friends on his first day, but everyone is rude to him. 32. Hugo In The Air: January 11th 2018- Hugo spots a blimp at the airport and decides to follow it. 33. Hugo Takes Flight: January 12th 2018- After following the blimp, Hugo decides to fly like the blimp. 34. Hugo and Rosa: January 13th 2018- When Rosa has to work with Hugo, she is not interested in him, but she soon is. 35. Pleasing Madison: December 9th 2017- When Dominick gets sent to work at Centre Island Quarry he tries time and time again to please Madison but can't find his calling. 36. Zenobia's New Home: December 9th 2017- Dominick violates Zenobia as revenge for her endless bullying towards him on the same night she gets a new shed. 37. Out Of Service: December 8th 2017- Trevor stands up for BoCo when the railway inspector threatnens to have him scrapped. 38. Trevor Joins The Team: December 8th 2017- Trevor fills in for Byron while he is being repaired after his accident. 39. Marion and the Twins: December 26th 2017- Marion encourages troublesome engines Bill and Ben to stop playing around but when a rockslide almost crushes Timothy, Bill and Ben save the quarry, 40. Skiff Sets Sail: December 26th 2017- Thomas is asked to take Skiff to Arlseborough Harbor but doesn't listen when Toby tells him to be patient. 41. Siara's Big Puff: January 24th 2018- Siara learns about strength when she overcomes the troublesome trucks. 42. Brianny and the Loud Quarry: January 25th 2018- Brianny feels that the quarry is not the place for her when she cannot find a quiet place to rest during the day. 43. Hurt Feelings/ Dominick, Kayla and Rosa: January 18th 2018- After feeling threatened, Dominick accidentally bumps Rosa and hurts her, so Kayle decides to play mediator and rebuild the friendship between Dominick and Rosa. 44. Emily's New Look: January 19th 2018- Thomas and the other engines believe that Emily has received an overhaul, however that is not the case. 45. Jada's Day Off: January 16th 2018- Dominick is tasked with working with Kayle and Rosa's friend Jada. 46. Super Shunter: January 17th 2018- Jada gets Ryan, Samson, Philip and Charlie into trouble at Knapford Station. 47. Mucking About: January 22nd 2018- Thomas tries to stay away from Max and Monty when they cause more trouble than usual. 48. Flying Stones: January 23rd 2018- The quarry is in trouble when a rockslide occurs. Christmas Episodes: 49. Terence Breaks The Ice: December 1st 2017- Terence loses the special christmas tree for the Earl's Christmas Party. 50. Emily In The Middle: December 2nd 2017- Emily has an accident thanks to bickering brothers, Bill and Ben. 51 .Daisy's Perfect Christmas: December 3rd 2017- Daisy is angry at a Christmas Party. 52. Stuck In The Snow: December 9th 2017- Skarloey helps Rheneas and the passengers out of a snow bank. 53. Thomas and the Big Freeze: December 10th 2017- Thomas and James run into trouble while delivering a tree and workmen. 54. The Switch/ Billy and Frieda: December 6th 2017- Billy and Frieda have a feud but have a resolution in the end. 55. Madison's Special Express: December 7th 2017- Madison pulls the Christmas train in exchange for Gordon clearing snow. 56. Coaches For Water: December 8th 2017-Edward and Ryan swap jobs but Diesel causes trouble 57. Madison Gets Framed: December 4th 2017-Madison runs into trouble when Gordon starts telling lies. 58. Skai's Holiday Party: December 5th 2017- Dominick helps Skai have a winter holiday party for all the engines. 59. Gordon Gets Jammed: January 26th 2018- Gordon is sent for repairs after crashing into the back of trucks. 60. Thomas In A Pond: January 26th 2018- After refusing to listen to advice from James and Edward, Thomas has an accident. 61. Zenobia Learns A Lesson: January 29th 2018- Dominick finally snaps on Zenobia, as he is on the last straw with her bullying. 62. The Trouble With Dominick: January 30th 2018- Zenobia wants to be friends with Dominick, however Dominick is skeptical. 63. Bert's Big Scare: January 31st 2018- Bert tries to prove to Mike that he is a talented engine, but things don't go his way. 64. Diesel And The Miniature Engines: February 1st 2018- Duck, Oliver and Thomas warn the miniature engines to beware of Devious Diesel Bonus Episodes: # Dennis' Day Off: May 29th 2018 # Rebecca's Lucky Charm: May 30th 2018 # Salty's Dockyard Dilemma: May 31st 2018 # Crane Fear: June 1st 2018 # Trouble In The Tunnel: June 4th 2018 # Stuck Together: June 5th 2018 # Skiff's Seaside Tours: June 7th 2018 # Blown About: June 8th 2018 # Flynn's Fire Service: June 11th 2018 # Gordon And The Snow Gala: June 15th 2018 # Gabby's New Whistle: June 11th 2018 # Thomas And The Missing Snowplough: June 15th 2018 # Dominick And The Music Festival: June 18th 2018 # Thomas And The Picture Show: June 19th 2018 # Chloe The New Engine: June 21st 2018 # Chloe Takes The Cars: June 22nd 2018 # Beaks Of Finches At Boulder Quarry: June 25th 2018 # Deep Water: June 26th 2018/ July 2nd 2018 # Gabriella Breaks The Light: July 25th 2018 # Gabriella's Garden: July 24th 2018 # Callan's Fireworks: July 26th 2018 # Emily And The Soccer Ball: July 27th 2018 Trivia: - The first season to feature songs in the epsiodes -The first season to have Molly as a main character in an episode which that being Molly the Mighty since the season 1 episode Jolly Molly - The first season to have a Halloween based episode, which that being, Dominick and Gabby Get Spooked - The first season to have a Steam Team, which that being, (Edward, Thomas, James, Percy, Dominick, Gabby, Toby, Henry, Siara, Kayle, Stanley and Rosie, Giselle, Madison, Sasha, Sophia, Araiya and Gordon). - Daisy's first apperance, despite being mentioned by Ryan in the season 2 episode: A Turntable Christmas -Terence's first major role in an episode since the season 1 episode, The Day Before The Big Surprise. -Emily receives a rebuild this season -In addition to this season having a main cast, this season gains a theme song as well. -Stanley first appears and speaks in Hiro and the Heat Wave, the seventh (first in australia), episode of the third season and in Stanley's Good Turn, the twelfth (nineteenth in australia), episode of the third season, despite being officially introduced in the sixteenth episode of third season, Thomas and Stanley. -Rosie's CGI Wooden Railway model is used this season. Her Smaller model used in the season 2 episode, Henry Goes West, was later reused this season for Vallerie. Characters: -Edward -Rosie -James -Stanley -Thomas -Percy -Dominick -Gabby -Siara -Madison -Giselle -Henry -Toby -Gordon -Emily -Terence -Bertie -Billy -Frieda -Donald and Douglas -Hero -Sasha -Molly -Sidney -Rosa -Diesel -Harvey -Butch -Charlie -Ryan -Dandelion -Daniel -Salty -Lady -Araiya -Sophia -Anya -Zenobia -Belle -Duck -Oliver -Toad -Henrietta -Annie and Clarabel -Hailee and Herah -Donelle -Brianny -Elizabeth -Lelana -Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry/Quarry Truck -Mighty Mac -Luke -Fearless Freddie -Bertram -Skaroey -Rheneas -Peter Sam -Rusty -Jack -Byron -Whiff -Hailee and Herah -Scruff (Stock Footage Cameo) -Bulgy (Stock Footage Cameo) Characters Introduced: - Stanley - Galioth - Kayle - Trevor - BoCo - Victor - Kevin - Vallerie - Brianna - Noelani - Bill and Ben - Hugo -Marion -Skiff -Timothy -Logan -Marlon -Mia -Brandon -Paris The Tank Engine -Anika The Small Tender Engine -Canada The Diesel Engine -Sir Handel -Duncan -Henrietta -Bert the Miniature Engine -Larson the Dump truck -Scott the Digger - Zoey the Plower